A near-eye display device, such as a head-mounted display, may include various optical components arranged within the device, such as light sources, image producing elements, lens systems, and/or other optical elements. Such optical components may occupy a considerable amount of space, which may result in a near-eye display having a bulky design. As some near-eye displays may be configured to be worn by users, a bulky design may cause a near-eye display to be uncomfortable, unattractive from a design standpoint, and/or otherwise unappealing to end users.